Running up that Hill
by IfIShouldDieBeforeIWake
Summary: It was never supposed to be like this. Where is my happy ending? Deathshot. SetoXOc Fanservice/Mary-Sue


**Okay Im bored and listing to emo songs. I need to get it out or sulk so you can see which one I chose. Enjoy.**

**Seto and mokuba do not belong to me....but they should.**

* * *

Two days. Is that all there is left? Hard to think about it. My mind is werring uncontrollably. The street Im walking on becomes blurry. I don't notice. I can't notice. My whole world is spinning around me.

Two days…two days….

**12 hours earlier—**

"What do you mean he has cancer!!?" I spat at the doctor before me. His eyes cringed at my cold tone but he didn't change his blank facial expression. He sees people die everyday. How could he understand the pain Im feeling right now?

My eyes shoot back to the brown haired male behind me. He sat on the examination table, head bent. His thick hair covered his beautiful eyes. Even though I couldn't see them, I knew there was fear in them. I knew there was Sadness. I knew there were tears.

They told me it wasent curable.. They told me it was too late. At the most he would have a full 2 weeks to live. The owner of the largest company in the world, Seto Kaiba, had just been sentenced to death.

What are you supposed to do when you are told your best friend is told they are going to die? What do you say when there is no hope? When they have lived their whole life for nothing?

When he asked me why, what was i supposed to say? Because it was his time? Because he lived a full life? Because the world no longer wants him?

**2 minutes ago**

"Hmm, I wonder what color Seto would like." I pondered to myself as I perused the collections of flowers. My eyes were captured on the oh' so' clichéd roses. I couldn't help it. I was a sucker for clichés.

Well given my tastes I chose a red one. The red one was perfect. Before I could touch the one I had my eye on though, a familiar tune filled my ears. Quickly my hand shot into my purse and pulled out my cell phone. Absentmindedly, I flipped it open and placed it against my ear.

"y'hello" I spoke sending my attention back to the roses.'

As soon as Mokuba's sobs hit my ears, my whole attention shifted to him.

"S-Seto is I-in th-the hospital"

**Now**

I was there when he told his little brother that he would be loosing the only family he had left. I was there when the media hounded him night and day in his last weeks. I was there when he wrote his will.

I Will be the guardian for mokuba. Mokuba will inherit Kaiba corp. under my name until he is old enough to have it under his name. I agreed to all of it without a single doubt. Without a single tear. But in reality I cannot imagine living my life without the one man that kept me living. The man I wanted to give my heart to.

Through all of this, he had never shed a single tear. A flicker of emotion never once escaped his voice nor his face. It was just like the same old Kaiba. I wish it could be the same old Kaiba.

'Those damn doctors! They killed him! They lied!' My mind screamed in my skull over and over and over again.

All I wanted to do is lay down and die, but Mokuba needed me. Seto needed me. My mind couldn't clear. It wouldn't clear. I wasn't ready for Seto to die. I ran to that hospital as quickly as my feet could take me through my haze of reality.

The process was a blur. I was inside, people were talking, and next thing I knew I was inside Seto's hospital room. I didn't know what I expected when I entered but I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

He was strapped up to so many tubes and monitors. A breathing mask was covering half of his face, his extremely pale face. He looked…he looked like a dead man….

I couldn't cry still. Numbness took over. None of it was real. Not Mokuba who was crying over his brothers, not the nurses who inform me of his limited days. His two days…Not the strongest duelist I have ever seen lying in the bed, weaker than a child.

I stepped up to Kaiba lightly, almost weightlessly. It felt as if I was floating instead of walking. Not even breathing felt real. Maybe the truth was that Im not breathing anymore.

My hand slipped onto the side of the bed and gently placed its fingers through Kaiba's. The dark orbs that now occupy Seto's eyes slowly rolled over to my direction. There was something missing from them. Life was missing from them. Slowly, he lifted his other hand and removed the mask that helped him breathe, that made him breathe.

"Ma-Maria "His dry voice wheezed.

His words. His voice. Reality hit me like a ton of bricks. This was all real. These sensations were real. Seto would never be leaving this hospital. My eyes spilled all over my face and onto his bed.

"Big brother!"Mokuba cried hearing his brother's voice.

Seto had smiled a little at his brother's voice but kept his attention on me. I know this was probably difficult for him to do. Talk I mean….and breathe. My eyes darted to his and instantly spilled some more.

"If I could, Id swap us Seto" my voice spoke surprisingly calm," If I only could. I would be in your place in a heartbeat. Nothing else matters to me but you..."

With his free hand, he raised his hand to my face and placed it on a tear stained cheek.

"Don't say things you don't mean" His pathetic voice murmured. I could just imagine his eyes. The thought stung the most.

How did i find the words?I dont know. "Im not"and i wasent. I never will be.

Seto's eyes softened and a small smile crossed his face. That smile...that smile was the most beautiful thing i had ever seen in my life. The beauty of it...something i wish i couldve seen more times in my life than this...

"I wouldn't let you"

He exchanged more words with Mokuba and some more with me. Something along the lines of 'I love you' or something but I couldn't listen. My stupid mind wouldn't listen. It wouldn't realize that this was all that mattered.

Kaiba died that night through equipment error. We were there when he breathed his last breath. The only breathe that matters in the end. Only now can I wonder what life would be like if Seto was still he was never diagnosed. If it was me instead.

If I could have made a deal with god. If I only could've been running up that hill.


End file.
